Fresas
by Jauca97
Summary: "Una esposa calva…" Ante ese pensamiento Garu resoplo cerrando el libro con fuerza lo que llamo la atención de Pucca, quien sobresaltada dejo de luchar con los nudos de su pelo ante la repentina acción de el. Su lectura podía esperar. Tenía que salvar el cabello de su esposa primero.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece. Pero esta historia si, asi que cuidadito con que la vea en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Garu estaba sentado en su cama recargado en la cabecera leyendo un interesante libro sobre la paz y la serenidad interior que habia sido escrito por un famoso monje hace algún tiempo. Sus ojos recorrían cada línea prestando cuidadosa atención a cada sabia palabra que leía, guardándola en su memoria para poner en práctica lo aprendido cuando se pusiera a meditar.

De pronto, su lectura fue interrumpida cuando su joven esposa entro a la habitación inundando el cuarto con el delicioso olor a fresas de su champú. Tenía una toalla en vuelta en la cabeza que la hacía ver un tanto graciosa, lo que indicaba que acababa de bañarse. Sin embargo Garu, quien en ese momento estaba más interesado en su lectura que en el aspecto de su mujer, no se inmuto y regreso la atención a su libro.

Pucca entonces comenzó a tararear alegremente mientras desenvolvía y se quitaba la toalla que traía encima, dejando caer su húmedo y largo cabello negro por su espalda. Esto llamo un poco la atención de Garu, como cada vez que la veía con el cabello suelto pues casi siempre lo llevaba en sus típicos odangos infantiles y era muy rara la ocasión en la que se lo dejaba sin agarrar. Tras sacudir su cabeza volvió a poner sus ojos en su lectura frunciendo el ceño levemente, algo molesto de que Pucca siempre lo estuviera distrayendo de sus asuntos.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio donde Garu se mantuvo absolutamente perdido y aislado del mundo con la nariz metida en su libro llenando su mente de profundo conocimiento valioso, hasta que su paz de nuevo fue perturbada por un gruñido proveniente de su compañera de vida. Pucca estaba tratando de peinar y erradicar los revoltosos nudos de su cabello pasando el cepillo una y otra vez sobre este de manera brusca, causando que se enredara más de lo que estaba.

Garu se le quedo viendo ceñudo y en parte horrorizado ante la manera en que ella se arreglaba el cabello. ¿Cómo podía cepillarse así? ¡Esa no era la forma correcta! Pucca tenía que ser más delicada y cuidadosa en ese aspecto, si no terminaría por quedarse pelona. ¡Ha sido un verdadero milagro que no se haya quedado calva hasta ahora!

Pero ese no era su problema.

Dejando salir un gruñido se acomodó mejor en la cama para seguir con su lectura, intentando ignorar los reniegos de su esposa y el ruido del cepillo al pasar bruscamente por el cabello que no lo dejaban concentrarse.

" _Una esposa calva…"_

Ante ese pensamiento Garu resoplo cerrando el libro con fuerza lo que llamo la atención de Pucca, quien sobresaltada dejo de luchar con los nudos de su pelo ante la repentina acción de su esposo. Sin levantarse completamente de la cama el ninja se enderezo para arrebatarle el cepillo bruscamente y con su otra mano la tomo a ella de la muñeca obligándola a sentarse frente a él de espaldas, no sin antes darle una mirada de reproche por ser tan tosca y descuidada.

Su lectura podía esperar. Tenía que salvar el cabello de su esposa primero.

De manera calmada y delicada, Garu comenzó a cepillarlo desde las puntas. Como debía de ser. Pucca se relajó al sentir el cepillo y la mano de su ninja pasar por sus mechones, como si fuera una especia de caricia. Soltó una risita junto con unos cuantos corazones. ¡Su esposo era un hombre tan atento!

Al ver los corazoncitos en el aire a su alrededor Garu rodo los ojos fastidiado, pero continuo con su tarea. Ella nunca cambiaria. Y en el fondo, el no deseaba que lo hiciera.

Por su parte, Pucca seguía perdida en su maravilloso mundo de colores, sintiéndose realizada con cada cuidadosa cepillada. Ahora sabía porque Garu tenía el cabello tan bonito, ¡si él era un experto en el tema! Dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la intimidad del momento.

El ninja no pudo evitar sonreír de forma ladina al verla tan tranquila y en paz. Pucca era tan imperativa y llena de energía, que el mirarla en ese estado de relajación pura era algo extraño e incluso cómico para él. Continuo cepillando hasta que ya no habia ni un solo nudo en el cabello de su esposa, pero aun así no se detuvo. Siguió pasando el cepillo por las sedosas hebras oscuras de ella, acariciándolo al mismo tiempo y aspirando el rico y familiar aroma a fresas que desprendía. ¿Quién diría que tocar cabello se sentía igual de bien como cuando te lo tocan a ti?

Finalmente después de unos minutos cuando el brazo se le comenzó a cansar, Garu dejo el cepillo a un lado, dando por concluida su labor. Se estiro un poco con la intención de alcanzar el libro que habia quedado olvidado en medio de la cama, pero en eso sintió el peso de Pucca recargarse en su pecho. De tan relajada que habia quedado gracias al baño y a la cepillada se habia quedado dormida.

El sonrojado ninja se quedó tieso sin poder moverse al tenerla prácticamente encima. Resoplo derrotado, y mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera – de todos modos, ¿Quién podría verlo? – quito unos cuantos mechones de la cara de ella que seguramente le estorbaban. Después tomo uno por las puntas y se lo llevo a la nariz para aspirar la rica fragancia que secretamente amaba oler todas las mañanas.

" _Mmm, fresas"…_

Al estar acostumbrado a quedar en ese tipo de situaciones con Pucca, resignadamente alcanzo su libro y lo abrió en la página donde se habia quedado para continuar con su lectura mientras la chica seguía dormida plácidamente sobre su pecho. Después de todo, ni loco pensaba desperdiciar esa valiosa oportunidad para poder tener su ansiado momento de paz.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Confieso que me encanta hacer estos shots donde son un joven matrimonio jsajdkjdd xd_

 _La idea surgió porque yo soy como Pucca cuando me cepillo el cabello, soy bien salvaje :3 Y mi ama siempre me regaña por eso. Conociendo lo tosca que nuestra chica repartidora es, me imagino que sería algo así a la hora de desenredarse. Y ya sabemos que Garu es un niño bonito que es bien cuidadoso con todas sus cosas y su cabello seguro no es una excepción. Necesito un ninja tsundere como esposo para que también cepille el mio :'v_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot! No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el día de descanso en mi semana laboral, el sueldo de mi trabajo, la hora de lonche donde me hago mensa para descansar un poco (shh no le digan a mi jefe) ;)_

 _Por cierto, Fanfiction está muy raro y bipolar últimamente. No avisa cuando subo historias, me sale error aunque si se haya subido o actualizado, y con lo reviews también anda fallando un poco x.x En la página de Facebook_ _ **Ninjas Eat Noodles – Garucca Fans**_ _estaré avisando cada vez que suba o actualice una historia, así que les recomiendo estarla checando. Además que está bien chidori :v hahaha_

 _Una vez aclarado esto… ¡hora de contestar reviews!_

 _De_ _ **Love Spell:**_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _Muchas gracias por el review! Qué bueno que te gusto querida :') Besos! C:_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _haha no sé, Chaman no me paso la receta u_u Me alegra que te haya gustado querida! Woow eso es mucho tiempo sin computadora D: ¿Por qué? Digo, si se puede saber claro xd ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Besos corazón *u*_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Muchas gracias cariño mío de mi *u* Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, ¡besos!_

 _Eso es todo. Cuídense y ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
